Aprendiendo reglas
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Connor debe aprender a obedecer a papá. Esta historia esta coescrita con Castiel Winchi Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Esta historia esta coescrita con Castiel_Winchi y ha sido un profundo agrado trabajar escribiendo con él, así que visiten si blog H t t p : / / s u p e r n a t u r a l – h u n t e r s –a d u l t f i c s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / ? z x = 5 c f 0 3 7 6 8 4 5 8 7 d 5 0 7

Ángel y Conn están en el mostrador del hotel, haciendo su investigación de rutina. Connor ya estaba muy aburrido pues llevaban mucho tiempo leyendo cosas que el ya sabia. Entonces comenzó a hacer gestos malhumorados que incomodaron un poco a su padre.

"¿Connor que te ocurre?"

"Estoy aburrido, la mitad de estos libros ya me los se papá, no se por que debemos hacer esto diario es una estupidez"

"Conn hijo primero ¿quien te se enseño esas palabras?" dijo un tanto malhumorado no era primera vez que Conn decía estúpido pero las palabrota se estaban volviendo mas habituales en la boca de su hijo. "y segundó hacemos esto para estar seguros y con amablemente dijiste sabes solo la mitad aun te falta la otra"

"¡Eso no es justo papá!"

"¿Que cosa no es justa hijo?"

"Que me pongan a leer estos libros, cuando puedo estar afuera cazando"

"eso no va pasar, el medico dijo que tenias que estas en reposo dos semanas y solo han pasado un par de días"

"Pero ya estoy bien, no necesito quedarme aquí las dos semanas, hay cosas mas importantes que hacer"

"ya hablamos de eso Connor y amenos que quieras tener esa misma conversación te sugiero que cambies de tema"

"¡No es justo, siempre me cayas cuando digo algo que no te gusta!"

"Lo que no es justo hijo es que te expongas imprudentemente al peligro, lo que no es justo que es que te encuentre medio muerto en un nido de vampiros lo que no es justo es que tengamos que tener mil veces la misma conversación sobre tu seguridad, así que disculpa a tu pobre padre si no quiere tener que decirte que no una y otra vez si ya sabes la respuesta."

Connor se molesto tanto por la palabras de su padre, que no dijo nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

"aprovecha de ponerte pijama porque no saldrás de tu cama en el resto del día y nada de computador ni Game boy" le ordeno su padre

"¡Igual no tenía ganas de jugar!" le grito Connor, entonces cerro su puerta con fuerza y se acostó en la cama para lanzar su berrinche.

Mas tarde Connor se tapo la cara con su almohada, se sentía realmente enojado con su padre nunca lo dejaba hacer nada, en eso Ángel entro.

"te dije que te pusieras el pijama" mientras tomaba el Game boy del velador de su hijo.

"¡No quiero ponérmelo aun y deja mi game boy en su lugar!"

"realmente quieres estar con el trasero rojo cuando el medico te venga a inyectar"

Connor se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra, "¿Inyectarme? eso no es justo, estaba tomando pastillas... ¡Tú solo lo haces para molestarme!"

"hijo sabes que las pastillas son los antiinflamatorios y sabes que las inyecciones son los antibióticos para curar esa fea infección" Ángel no podía estar enfadado cuando su cachorro estaba asustado.

"¡Eso no me importa!, yo estoy bien, no necesitó a un estúpido doctor pinchándome el trasero"

"hijito porque tenemos que pasar por esto todos los días, sabias cuales eran las condiciones cuando te permitieron salir del hospital"

"Nunca dijeron que te la pasarías molestándome todo el tiempo Ángel"

Ángel le bajo el pantalón a su hijo y le dio cinco fuertes palmadas. "es papá Connor"

"Hay, duele...duele" se quejo Connor

"vuelve llamarme por mi nombre y vasa a saber lo que es dolor, ahora te quiero con el pijama puesto los dientes lavados y en la cama en 20 minutos"

"No quiero hacer eso"

"perfecto" dijo Ángel comenzado a desvestir a su hijo. "cuando terminemos tendrás las palmadas que has estado pidiendo todo el día"

"No, déjame... déjame" comenzó a protestar connor tratando de alejarse

"demasiado tarde niñito" dijo Ángel dándole una palmada en cada mano para que dejara de interrumpir su trabajo

"¡Por favor papá, no hagas esto... ya no soy un niño!"

"entonces deja de comportante como uno, cuantas veces te pedí que te pusieras el pijama, lo hiciste no, ahora te voy a poner el pijama yo, te voy a lavar los dientes yo y después te voy a dar unas nalgadas para que la próxima vez que te diga que hagas algo lo hagas y no esperes que tenga que yo hacerlo por ti" dijo mientras le sacaba la polera. El tono de Ángel había sido tan claro que Connor ya no dijo nada, se quedo callado y una lágrima de frustración corrió por su rostro

Ángel le puso el polerón del pijama le limpio las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hijo, el sabia que no era correcto pero no tubo corazón para seguir adelante con el castigo.

"tienes cinco minutos para estar con los dientes lavados el pantalón del pijama y metido en la cama".

Connor asintió con la cabeza y obedecía rápidamente, se lavo los dientes y se puso en su cama justo a tiempo para que su padre lo encontrara.

"te amo hijo… quieres que te lea un libro" dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No quiero mas libros por hoy... papi ¿realmente van a inyectarme?" le pregunto con Inocencia en su voz

"si mi tesoro pero ya quedan menos" dijo sin saber cuando la infección sedería, las inyecciones no ayudaban mucho pero al menos frenaba que siguiera avanzando y Chris le había dicho que subirían la dosis para ver si ayudaba a disminuir la infección

"Déjame solo, quiero dormir" le dijo haciendo un puchero

"ven aquí mi pucherito" dijo Ángel abrazando a su hijo. "aun no entiendo como sales a cazar y le tienes miedo a una simple inyección"

"Duelen, duelen mucho" le dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ángel.

"lo sé, mi vida pero es por tu bien, voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento y me puedes apretar bien fuerte la mano para que no te duela" dijo acariciándole la cabeza

"Mmm ya vete, me quiero dormir"

"Connor deja de ser tan rudo, no es para nada agradable, ahora vas a dormir con papá, así que sierra esos bellos ojitos" dijo mientras comenzaba a mecerlo.

"Ya que" susurro Connor entre los brazos de su padre, unos minutos después estaba dormido. Un poco de tiempo más tarde Connor se despertó al escuchar la voz de su padre hablando con el doctor en el pasillo.

"bueno Chris quieres que despierte a Conn o lo dejamos dormir unos minutitos"

"Me gustaría dejarlo dormir un poco mas pero Ángel tengo que atender otra cita en unos minutos... lo siento pero tendré que pedirte que lo despiertes"

"No hay cuidado ya despertó" dijo al sentir que las respiración de su hijo cambio de ritmo ya no era relajada como cuando duerme ahora estaba mucho mas acelerada

"Muy bien entonces apresurémonos" respondió el doctor caminando por el pasillo, Ángel lo condujo hasta el cuarto de Connor.

"Conn tesoro date vuelta, se que estas despierto" dijo Ángel dándole una palmadita en el trasero. "Auch, papá no hagas eso" respondo dándose la vuelta bruscamente, entonces vio al doctor parado a lado de su padre "¿Que hace el aquí papá?" le pregunto aun que la respuesta era mas que obvia.

"sabes que vienen hacerte una revisión y a poner la inyección tesoro"

"Hola Connor ¿Como estas?" le pregunto el doctor, Connor lo miro frustrado.

"Estaba bien, hasta que llegaste" le respondió el niño, el doctor le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Bueno estarás mucho mejor cuando terminemos aquí" le dijo y entonces volteo a mirar a Ángel.

"Chicos juegan bonito" dijo Ángel seriamente

"Bien, Connor baja un poquito tu pantalón, voy a ponerte una inyección" le dijo el doctor, dejando sus cosas en el buro y buscando la jeringa, Connor miro a Ángel.

"Papá, esto no es necesario" le dijo

"Chris podrías partir con la revisión y después la inyección para darle tiempo de relajarse un poco"

"Como digas" respondió Chris, entonces partió la revisión, rutinariamente le tomo la temperatura y la presión, a Connor no le hizo mucha gracia eso pero accedió para hacer tiempo.

"Esta bien, el cuerpo de connor ha estado combatiendo el virus"

"Ahora debo revisar la fractura de tu pierna, por favor quítate los pantalones" le dijo, Connor pus los ojos.

"Eso ya no es necesario, ya no me duele... estoy bien" respondió, el doctor volvió a mirar a Ángel.

"Connor Ángel no me hagas contar"

"Pero papá, de verdad eso no es necesario... estoy curado"

"Pues déjame cerciorarme" dijo el doctor.

"¡Chris cállate!" le grito

"uno"

"dos"

"¡Papá, no lo voy a hacer ya les dije que estoy bien!"

"no estas bien Connor en la mañana vomitaste hasta las entrañas y estuviste con fiebre toda la noche y no creas que no te he visto cojear cuando crees que nadie te ve" dijo Ángel enojado

"Ángel ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando te percataste de eso? " le pregunto Chris

"Dijiste que eso era normal que su cuerpo estaba luchando"

"Algunos síntomas si pero ¿fiebre toda la noche? ¿Tu sabes lo peligroso que puede ser eso?"

"le pude cortar la temperatura con el medicamento que me dejaste y paños de agua fría"

"Como sea Ángel, la próxima que pase algo a si llámame ¿Quieres?... Bueno Connor por favor necesito revisarte de una vez"

"¡Pues yo no quiero!"Grito Connor, el doctor estaba perdiendo su paciencia de oro, este niño resultaba ser más difícil de lo que su hija le había contado.

"Connor has lo que te ordeno Chris"

"¡No quiero papá!" le grito

Ángel vio que Connor con toda esta pataleta que estaba tirando se le estaba subiendo la temperatura así que dio a su hijo media vuelta y le dio tres palmadas en el poto.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"necesitas mas Connor"

Eso tomo a Connor por sorpresa quien dio un leve grito y respondió muy exaltado "¡Suéltame, esto es vergonzoso!" grito refiriéndose a la presencia del doctor.

"no más que tu actitud jovencito, ahora has lo que te ordene Chris o te daré la versión completa"

"Esta bien... esta bien" respondió Connor y segundos después dejo caer sus pantalones al suelo.

"Gracias" murmuro Cris acercándose a el y comenzando a examinar la fractura de su pierna.

"La inflamación a bajado un poco, ¿se ha tomado laos medicamentos que le mande?" le pregunto a Ángel.

"si, ha costado pero se los a tomado todos"

"Muy bien, pero voy a cambiárselos por otros mas fuertes, necesitamos que esto se desinflame mas rápido, por ahora voy a ponerle un antibiótico, por favor Connor recuéstate... voy a inyectarte"

"Pero..." trato de decir Connor pero el doctor lo interrumpió, sacando la jeringa

"Lo siento Connor, no hay otra alternativa" le dijo, Connor hizo un puchero y se recostó en la cama.

"Papá" se quejo hundiendo su cara en la sabana

"tranquilo hijito" dijo acariciándole la espalda, y mirando a Chris "vas a dejarle algo para los vómitos y la fiebre"

"Si voy a dejar algunas pastillas para que se las tome, ahora Connor trata de relajarte" le dijo, Conn suspiro fuerte y apretó el brazo de su padre mientras que el doctor inserto la jeringa en su trasero

"Hay... duele... Duele" decía meneándose como loco

"Connor cálmate vas a romper la aguja, ya casi terminamos" le dijo el doctor.

Connor dejo de moverse, el dolor era intenso y las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Luego el doctor le saco la jeringa.

"Muy bien, eso es todo Conn" le dijo, el solo asintió con la cabeza pues seguía llorando

"ya esta campeón" dijo Ángel acomodándole la ropa

"Bueno, debo irme... Te dejare otra receta con los nuevos medicamentos y Conn va a necesitar otra inyección en 2 días, ¿Quieres que lo haga yo o prefieres hacer tu Ángel?"

"¿Otra? no de ninguna forma" interrumpió Connor mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

"Vamos campeón prefieres que lo haga papá"

"¡Prefiero que no me pongan nada papá!"

"Lo sé tesoro, pero esa no es una opción"

"Mmm entonces, tu" murmuro Connor.

"Bien, escribiré que medicamento debes inyectarle y Ángel... llámame por cualquier cosa" le dijo y entonces dejo una receta sobre el buro y salió del cuarto

"te llamare Chris" dijo mientras el medico salió "ahora campeón ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?"

"Hum... si papá"

"quieres algo en especial"

"Lo que quieras, esta bien por mi" murmuro connor

"bueno corazón" dijo Ángel saliendo del cuarto

Ángel se esmero en la cocina le preparo un consomé de pollo y una fuente de ensaladas, también un gran vaso de leche, cuando llego a la pieza encontró a Connor durmiendo, lo despertó con dulzura y lo ayudo a tomarse la leche, Connor después siguió durmiendo profundamente.

Connor durmió plácidamente toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente se despertó algo tarde, se vistió y bajo a ver a su padre.

"Hola papá" le dijo entrando en la oficina de Ángel quien estaba leyendo un libro.

"hola campeón como dormiste" dijo mientras se paraba para ir a prepararle el desayuno a su hijo.

"bien... oye papá me preguntaba si... ¿podríamos entrenar un poco?"

"no hijo, tu pierna aun no esta al cien por cien"

"¡Estoy bien papá!"

"Conn ve a la mesa te prepare el desayuno enseguida"

"pero papá, por favor quiero entrenar un poco"

"a la mesa mientras te puedas sentar sin dolor"

"No quiero, no hemos terminado de hablar papá"

"ya termine de hablar hijo cuando papá te de una orden usted obedece"

"Pues no, papá necesito entrenar un poco ya me canse de estar recostado"

"ahora" dije dándole tres fuertes palmadas

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¡Hay!... ¡no es justo papá!"

"a la mesa ahora" dijo dándole dos palmadas mas

SWAT, SWAT

"¡No quiero!"

Ángel suspiro luego tomo a Connor de la cintura se acerco a la mesa y en vez de sentarlo apoyo su pie en la silla y puso a Connor sobre su muslo y comenzó a darle nalgadas, puede de darle diez fuertes nalgazos y le pregunto

"¿fue suficiente?"

Connor ya estaba llorando de frustración, pero aun a si no estaba dispuesto a perder esta batalla, a si que no respondió nada.

"bueno" ángel le desnudo el trasero y le dio diez palmadas más

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"depende de ti cuanto dure esto"

"Te odio" murmuro entre sollozos y Ángel le pego más fuerte "no me vuelvas a decir eso, tú eres mi hijo y me amas y si no es para decir te amo papá mejor no abras la boca" dijo con una palmada particularmente fuerte

"Hay" grito Connor con todas sus fuerzas, las lagrimas salieron descontroladas de sus ojos, "Lo siento, papá... Lo siento" grito

Ángel termino el castigo pero antes que Conn se diera cuenta de eso le dijo

"te falta papito te amo"

"Te amo" susurro

"Yo también te amo bebe" dijo acomodándole la ropa y dándole un beso en la frente

"Si lo hicieras me dejarías entrenar" dijo Conn entre dientes y limpiándose las lagrimas

"Porque te amo no te dejo entrenar tu salud es lo mas importante" dijo mientras lo sentaba

Connor puso los ojos "Mi salud esta perfecta, no tengo nada malo, fue solo una estúpida fractura, pero ya estoy bien"

"tu fractura a un no sana y tu infección no a cedido"

"Ni que me fuera a morir por eso" dijo de mala gana.

"hay gente que se muere de eso"

"pero yo no soy como ellos, soy hijo de dos vampiros ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"hijo que para ti tu salud no sea importante no quiere decir que no lo sea y es mi deber como padre preocuparme que tomes todos los resguardo para tu bienestar"

Connor se quedo callado, ciertamente le desesperaba cuando su padre se ponía en ese plan y no quería mas palmadas.

"Ok, ok ya déjame comer"

"bueno campeón traigo el desayuno enseguida" dijo saliendo a la cocina

Ángel volvió con el desayuno de Connor y una taza de sangre para él. Connor comió lo más rápido que pudo, su padre no dejaba de verlo mientras se tomaba su sangre

Cuando Conn termino se levanto de la mesa

"¿adonde vas hijo?"

"A caminar un poco, ya me aburrí de estar aquí"

"no puedes salir del hotel sabes que estas castigado"

"Ya es suficiente castigo tener que estar enfermo papá, necesito salir"

"Es una suerte que le papá sea yo y no tu entonces, tu decidirás si es suficiente castigo cuando tu hijo se arranque de casa y lo encuentres medio muerto atacado por vampiros, así no hijo no sales, estas castigado"

"¡No me importan tus discursos, voy a salir!"

"si vas a salir, iras a tu cuarto pero pasaras por el cepillo y me esperas con los pantalones abajo"

"Me largo" dijo Connor y entonces se dirigió a la salida del hotel. Ángel lo tomo de una oreja lo direcciono hacia el baño apunta de palmadas.

"Hay... hay...hay... ¡Suéltame papá, me lastimas!"

"te lastimo, que extraño creí que estabas lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a cazar pero no puedes con la zurra que te ganaste, venga Connor que son unos azotes de papá al lado de los golpes de los demonios" dijo azotándolo con fuerza

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"¡Déjame!" le grito

"no hijo, hasta que entiendas que aquí las ordenes las doy yo, yo soy el papá, yo soy el responsable de ti, así que no Connor tu no me vas a venir a dar ordenes de cómo debo castigar tu desobediencia" dijo volviendo a caminar con Connor a punta de palmazos

"¡Hay... ya déjame papá... déjame!"

"eso es Connor papá" dijo tomando el cepillo y continuo su camino a la habitación de Connor

"Suéltame... ¡Ya estoy grande!" Le grito Connor logrando zafársele de las manos

"si eres grande deja de compórtate como un niñito mimado dijo tomándolo nuevamente, se lo hecho al hombro, llego a la habitación de Connor cerro la puerta se sentó en la cama bajo a su hijo de sus hombros le bajo la ropa y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas y comenzó el castigo.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Connor no dejaba de patalear fuertemente, cuando se vio sobre las rodillas de su padre comenzó a llorar

"Papá... déjame ir..."

"no" dijo tomando el cepillo dándole un golpe con el

CRACK

"hay... ¡Papá!"

Ángel no dijo nada pero le dio tres golpes más fuertes.

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"Lo siento" murmuro Connor

"¿que sientes hijo?"

"haber querido salir"

"ese no es el problema hijito y tu lo sabes"

"Pero no hice nada"

:"hijo" dijo Ángel negando con la cabeza "estas empeñado en no obedecer y faltarme el respeto, eso no esta bien, es por eso que estas castigado y es por eso que estas recibiendo estas nalgadas"

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK

"eso es estúpido, yo no hice nada malo... solo quería salir por que no dejas hacer nada papá"

"hijo cuantas veces tengo que explicarte lo mismo, cuando estas castigado no se supone que sea divertido es un castigo para la próxima vez pienses las cosas antes de actuar, y ahora estas castigado porque te escapaste de casa y casi consigues que te maten, yo te dejo hacer cosas aquí dentro de la casa pero no tienes permiso para salir y no tienes permiso para hacer las cosas que te prohibió el medico y si no cumples con eso se te castiga y como un castigo tradicional parece no funcionar contigo tengo que azotar tu trasero para que sigas las instrucciones, ahora Connor ¿podemos dejarlo hasta aquí o es necesario que de mas nalgadas?." Pregunto Ángel y Connor enterró su mirada en el suelo mientras pensaba y seguía llorando, "lo siento papá por favor ya no mas... me duele" le dijo

"¿entiendes porque tuve que castigarte?" dijo descansando su mano en el trasero de su hijo

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que... te desobedecí... te falte al respeto y casi me matan... lo siento papá"

"yo también lo siento corazón, espero que la próxima vez pienses las cosas antes de actuar y no estemos en este problema" dijo Ángel acomodándole la ropa a su hijo, luego lo abrazo por un largo rato.

"quieres que te cuente una historia, te puedo contar cuando era yo el que estaba en problemas" dijo Ángel sonriendo por lo general eran los abuelos los que divulgaban esa información confidencial pero Conn no tenia ningún abuelo que le hiciera las cosas mas fáciles.

"Por supuesto papá... dímelo..." dijo Connor con picardía, se acostó abrazado junto a su padre mientras este le contaba sus travesuras y castigos, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos


End file.
